Ceramic air-cavity and plastic air-cavity/overmold packages are widely used for RF/microwave discrete power transistors. Both types of packages provide a reliable and easy-to-handle handle mechanical design. However, ceramic air-cavity and plastic air-cavity/overmold packages are difficult to design in an electrical sense due to their stack-up and predetermined physical dimensions.